Puedes Ser Feliz
by MyrtleD
Summary: .ONE SHOT.Ginny piensa en confesarle sus sentimientos a Harry. Por qué lloras? Temes que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos?


**_Puedes Ser Feliz_**

Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban frente al fuego. Él estaba hablando con Ginny, quien estaba en el suelo acariciando al gato de Hermione y viendo disimuladamente a Harry que miraba fijamente al fuego mientras comía unas grageas. Ginny sonrió al ver que Harry ponía cara de asco al darse cuenta que había comido una gragea de sabor moco.

"Ginny...? GINNY! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!" grito Ron furioso al ver que su hermana no le hacía caso.

"Eh? Ah, si ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ginny sin quitarle la vista a Harry, que ahora estaba saboreando una rana de chocolate.

"Mira, esto es lo que dijo mi mamá: Vamos a tener que quedarnos en la navidad porque ellos van a salir de viaje y no nos pueden dejar solos en la casa y... Me estas poniendo atención?"

"Este... Si, si. Claro!"

"Ya! deja de ver a Harry! No se te va a perder." exclamo Ron, riendo mientras que Ginny bajaba la mirada con la cara roja. Harry, ahora comiendo otra rana de chocolate, miro extrañado a su amigo.

"Me llamaste?" pregunto el chico del pelo revuelto.

"Nop, es que Ginny anda en otro mundo."

Harry miro a la pequeña pelirroja y le sonrió.

Ginny, queriendo matar a Ron en esos momentos, se levanto de golpe. "Bien, me tengo que ir... Nos vemos." sacudió su mano y salio por el retrato.

"Pero ni siquiera me dejo terminar de decirle sobre los avisos de mi madre." dijo Ron, volteando ver a Harry, quien solo encogió los hombros.

~**~

Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban caminando a paso veloz hacia las afueras del colegio. Ginny les seguía el paso caminando atrás de su hermano.

"Puedo ir?" pregunto Ginny tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

"Claro - " dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Ron

"No!"

Hermione lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido y él entorno los ojos. Harry solo sonrió.

"Por qué no?" pregunto Ginny, poniendo cara furiosa. "Quiero verlo!"

"No, Ginny, entiende -"

"Oh, Vamos, Ronnie, no hay nada malo en que vea a Sirius." dijo Harry, viendo sobre su hombro a Ginny.

"Una: no me digas 'Ronnie' y dos: No puede por que luego va y les cuenta el chisme a su amigas."

"Yo no soy chismosa!" refunfuño Ginny. Era un poco chismosa, pero no quería dejarle mala imagen a Harry.

"Si lo eres, admítelo."

"Vamooos! lo quiero ver!"

"Vamos, Ronni- digo, Ron, deja que vaya." insistió Harry."No le va a pasar nada."

"Si, Ron, déjala ir." dijo Hermione, que parecía mas bien que lo ordenaba.

"Bien, bien. Pero no digas que eres de mi hermana... y no te me acerques."

Ginny, enojada a lo que dijo Ron, asintió con la cabeza. 

Después de esquivar y saltar ramas por uno de los bosques del colegio, llegaron cerca de un túnel. Harry miro a su alrededor para ver si nadie los había seguido.

"Hocicos...?"

"Aquí estoy, Harry!" exclamo una voz detrás de él.

Todos se sobresaltaron y Ginny casi se pega con una rama.

"Pensé que estarías dentro del túnel." dijo Harry, volteando a ver a Sirius, que estaba mordiendo una manzana con una mirada pensativa.

"Si, lo estaba. Es solo que fui a ver algo. Creo que Remus se perdió."

Sirius ya se veía mejor que antes, ya tenía mejor aspecto. Al parecer ya se estaba alimentando mejor. "Oh, veo que la hermanita de Ron los acompaña." dijo sonriendo. Harry asintió con una sonrisa, y Ginny se quedo viendo a Sirius con la boca abierta, pero al notar que la traía abierta, la cerro rápidamente.

"Estas cosas, creo que ya no son como antes!" se oyó un voz furiosa de entre los arbustos. Todos, menos Sirius que mordía su manzana felizmente, voltearon a ver los arbustos y se sorprendieron al ver la cara de Remus Lupin salir de ella. "Creo que ya no estoy tan joven como para andar así." murmuro sacudiéndose la túnica. Subió la mirada,"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" [N/a: tengo pensadao hacer un HG/RL, que piensan?? Jaja ntc ^^]

"Buenas tardes, Remus ¿Te perdiste?" pregunto en tono burlón Sirius. Remus lo ignoro.

"Harry ¿Como estas?" 

"Muy bien, gracias."

"Ron, Hermione ¿También están bien?"

"Sip"

"No se olvide de Ginny, Remus." dijo Harry señalando a Ginny con la cabeza.

"Oh, cierto, la hermana pequeña de Ron, verdad?"

Ginny se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Harry, supe que va haber un baile de Navidad, cierto?" dijo Sirius tirando lo que quedaba de su manzana hacia los arbustos.

"Esteee... Si" contesto Harry.

"Supongo que ya tienes pareja?" pregunto Remus, levantando una ceja.

"Esteee, pueees... no?"

"Como esta eso? Si es mañana!" exclamo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No invitaste a Cho Chang, Harry?" pregunto Ron en tono burlón.

Harry se sonrojo y sonrió levemente mirando a Ron."No..." respondió en susurro.

Ginny en esos momentos tenía ganas de tomar a Cho por las orejas y meterla en un calabozo de serpientes junto con unos cuantos Nundus. _Odiosa! odiosa!_

"Yo voy con Hermione." dijo Ron como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"Qué? pero si ni siquiera me lo has pedido." gruño Hermione.

"Ah, si... Ven conmigo."

"Bien," 

"En ese caso pidele a Ginny que vaya contigo." dijo Sirius en tono perezoso.

"Sirius..." dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues, que? No tiene nada de malo." el animago sonrió,"Verdad, Harry? Ginny?"

Ginny ahora sentía que su cara ardía en llamas. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y ahora, en ese momento, quería matar a Sirius. 

Remus vio a Ginny y sonrió.

"Es verdad! Ginny... Quieres venir conmigo al baile?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa dulce.

"Esteeee... Pu-pues... Supongo que... S-si." respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa, pero luego bajo la mirada y cada vez sentía que se sonrojaba. Remus y Sirius sonrieron. Notaron algo que Harry ignoraba.

"Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Ustedes regresen a Hogwarts." dijo Sirius haciéndoles una seña para que se fueran. Ron, Hermione y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza y se adelantaron. Harry se quedo para despedirse de Sirius y Remus.

"Nos vemos, adiós." dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

"Harry!" lo llamo Sirius. El chico volteo verlos.

"Qué ocurre?"

"No la lastimes..." murmuro Remus, con una sonrisa débil

"Parece de corazón sensible." dijo Sirius.

Harry frunció el ceño. "De que hablan?"

"Lo comprenderás..."

"Vamos, Remus. Aun nos falta Fletcher y Figg." dijo Sirius, y con un movimiento de sus capas, desaparecieron.

Harry miro el lugar donde se habían desaparecido. Miro al cielo y sonrió. "Lo se, pero, tratare..." murmuro.

~**~

Ya en la noche, donde la oscuridad invade los cielos, la pequeña Weasley entro en su dormitorio. 

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, prendió una pequeña vela que se encuentra en su mesita de noche a lado de su litera. Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, entro por la puerta y se coloco en el regazo de Ginny. La pelirroja solo lo miro y le sonrió.

"Sabes, Crookshanks, lo he estado pensado desde que entramos de nuevo al Colegio."

El gato la miro y maulló, sin entender a que se refería.

"Pero, ya lo decidí." Dejo el gato a un lado y se levanto de la cama.

Camino lentamente al balcón de la ventana y miro hacia las estrellas. "He decidido que le voy a confesar en el baile lo que siento por..." Se llevo la mano derecha al pecho. "... Harry." 

~**~

Había llegado la noche del baile, cada quien esperaba a su pareja en la entrada del Gran Salón. Algunos ya estaban bailando y disfrutando de los bocadillos. Todos vestían en sus túnicas de gala, de diferentes tipos de colores y estilos. Cada quien por su lado sin molestar a nadie.

Ginny estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas redondas que había al rededor de la pista de baile. Suspiro y tomo su copa. Miro como diferentes tipos de parejas bailaban y reían.

Ella estaba esperando a Harry, quien le dijo que se iba a tardar un poco en llegar ya que tenía que ver por última vez a Sirius antes de que se fuera otra vez.

"Pero que bella jovencita, me permite bailar con usted?" dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ginny se sobresalto y miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Harry, que estaba muy bien arreglado, y aunque tuviera el pelo despeinado, se veía muy atractivo en su túnica de gala. Ginny pudo notar que tenía pequeños copos de nieve en el cabello y en los hombros. Al parecer en las afueras del Colegio estaba nevando.

"Perdón por tardarme," se disculpo el recién llegado. "Me despedí rápido de Sirius, pero no pude caminar por la nieva... brrr! Hace mucho frió afuera."

"No importa." dijo Ginny "Aun queda mucho para que termine el baile."

Harry sonrió.

Ginny se fijo que Harry no era tan experto en los bailes, pero tan siquiera no le pisaba los pies. Harry la trataba con tanta delicadeza, comos si tuviera miedo a que se vaya a romper. Era tan lindo. 

Ya cuando se estaba oyendo una melodía lenta, y Ginny, que posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, pensó que ya era momento de hablar con él.

"Er, Harry?"

"Si, dime" respondió Harry distraído mientras veía por encima de la cabeza de Ginny a Hermione y Ron bailando. Ella no lo noto, ni siquiera noto la forma en que sus ojos verdes los miraban. 

"Me preguntaba... si podemos hablar... a solas?"

Harry dejo de bailar sintiendo un golpe en el corazón. Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos afuera." Tomo la mano de Ginny y se dirigieron hacia afuera.

Hermione, que había terminado de bailar con Ron, sonrió tristemente mientras veía a Ginny irse con Harry. 

~**~

Ginny y Harry se encontraba parados debajo de un árbol grande que estaba frente al lago. Ya había dejado de nevar, pero aun estaba la nieve cubriendo todo el suelo y atorada entre las ramas de los árboles. El chico de ojos verdes miraba hacia el cielo con cara seria. Ginny solo lo admiraba, concertándose solo en él.

"Y bien... que me ibas a decir?" pregunto Harry volteando a ver a Ginny, quien desvió rápidamente la mirada.

"Bueno, yo este... quería decirte que tu... bueno, que tu me..."

Harry le sonrió tiernamente, ya sabía lo que pasaba. "Si?"

"Es que... quiero decirte que..."

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry fijándose en ella.

"Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho, Harry."

Hubo un silencio incomodo. _Lo se..._

Al ver que Harry no contestaba, Ginny bajo la mirada, arrepentida de lo que había dicho. 

De repente sintió como unas manos muy calidas le tomaban el rostro y se lo levantaban lentamente, encontrándose nuevamente con sus ojos. "Tu también me gustas mucho, Ginny, pero..." Harry frunció levemente el ceño. "Ese sentimiento que tienes por mi... No es de amor, al igual que el mio."

"Qué?" Ginny se sorprendió. "N-no, yo..."

"Es mas bien... como de cariño." siguió hablando Harry, ignorando a Ginny.

"Como?"

"Piensalo... Si comparas ese amor que tienes por mi con la que tienes por tus hermanos... es la misma."

La chica cerró los ojos y pensó en aquel sentimiento, viendo de un lado a sus hermanos y del otro a Harry.  Concertándose demasiado en ellos."Tienes razón..." dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente. "Es el mismo sentimiento." 

"Lo vez?"

"Pero... como es que tu..."

"La primera vez que me viste, sentiste ese sentimiento, y cuando lo note, me dio mucha felicidad al saber que me querías como parte de tu familia."

"Yo..." Ella bajo la mirada, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Muy pronto encontraras a aquella persona a que tanto amaras que ni siquiera querrás soltarla." tomo a Ginny por lo hombros. "Prométeme que cuando encuentres a esa persona me dirás quien es."

Ginny se seco las lágrimas y subió la mirada. "Lo haré..." sonrió forzadamente. "Acaso, existe una persona a quien tanto amaras?"

"Si..." respondió Harry sonrojándose. "Si lo hay."

Ella ya no pudo contenerlas mas, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Aquella persona que ella pensaba que tanto amaba no le era correspondida. 

Harry sonrió y se alejo dejándola a ella sola. _Será lo mejor..._

Subió la mirada con los ojos lloroso, y miro como el chico se desaparecía junto con otra sombra que se acerco a él.

"Lo siento tanto, Harry." murmuro la sombra.  
"Trate de no dañarla... pero creo que falle." dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
"Hiciste lo que pudiste. No te culpes, que te quiero mucho..."

Un aire frío llego alrededor de Ginny. Se sentía tan sola y triste… No podía estar triste, con tal de que él sea feliz, ella también lo será. _A quien engaño…!?_

Harry miro sobre su hombro y  sonrió tristemente: 

_'Mi pequeña niña, si no te quisiera tanto te daría un beso que te haría temblar.  
Aunque llores cada vez que mires a ese amor no correspondido, no te preocupes que tu aun Puedes Ser Feliz…__'_

Fin.

***  
Basada en hecho real.   
***

Digamos que esto no resulto ser un Ginny/Harry. No me gusta mucho escribir de Ginny, pero se me hizo perfecta para ponerla en esto.   
Como lo había dicho antes, esto paso en la vida real.   
Una pequeña parte de la ultima parte es sacada de una canción.  
_Nato y Jhudora, todos las queremos ^^  
Reviews Please =) _

**Myrtle  
e-mail: Lily_love200@hotmail.com  **


End file.
